


Coffee For Pika-Two

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon, SBTrain, Trains, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles decided long ago that being a Pokemon trainer wasn't for him, instead he prefers to keep Pokemon as pets and has stared a business in selling a specially crafted Poketreat, too bad the business is going about as well as selling umbrellas on a sunny day...But maybe, just maybe, meeting a certain stranger on a train will change that...





	Coffee For Pika-Two

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something creepy for "Strangers On A Train"... but I wanted to do this fic after seeing Detective Pikachu and there's no other slot on my Bingo card that it would fit so this is what it's stuck with xD I really need to do more Pokemon stuff, I love that universe
> 
> Also I didn't get a place to say it in the fic, but Stiles wanted to be an Eevee trainer because of his mom and how much he loved her Eevee growing up

Gods he was tired....

He was so exhausted that he barely even heard his alarm clock go off, but not to worry about that, there was another member of the household who made _sure_ he'd never over sleep

_"Weee...?"_

"No... not now ..."

_"Weeeee......?"_

"Please... Bellesey.... please..... five more min-"

_"Weeeeee!!!!"_

GOD

Slowly, he opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up, staring tiredly at his Eevee as the little creature danced around happily, clearly pleased with herself as she hopped around the bed and then jumped down, doing the little "I want food!!" dance she was practically known for

Stiles was _tired_

"Fine fine..." he grumbled irritably, swiping a hand down his face and staring down at her, watching in mild annoyance as she hopped around and jumped for joy, but he couldn't stay mad at her for too long

Dragging himself out of bed, he slinked down the hall, yawning quietly to himself before heading down to the Poke` Room, the former guest room that had since been turned into a Pokemon room

It had various little pet beds on the floor, as well as a big water tank in the corner that could be triggered to fill several different bowls at once, and a few different bowls of food too, just for snacking purposes

But what was _mainly_ "decorating" the room were the shelves

Several long shelves mounted on the walls with little spherical crraters a few inches apart, perfectly designed for Poke` balls to nestle neatly inside

All in all, there were about twenty of them currently decorating the wall

The only Pokemon currently out in the open was the Vulpix that had been Stiles' very first Pokemon, she never liked being in her Pokeball so Stiles had no problem with just letting her sleep in her pet bed instead, she was perfectly free to roam the house as she pleased, as most of the Pokemon did throughout the day, they only went back into their Pokeballs at night when it was time to sleep

She stretched out and yawned, her big fluffy tail swishing as she happily pranced up to Stiles and started rubbing her head up against his leg, pulling a laugh from the human as he reached down to scratch behind her ears

"Morning to you too Leia,"

Leia let out a happy little sound, rubbing against Stiles for another moment before dashing over to greet the Eevee that was standing in the doorway, giving Stiles the opportunity to reach up onto the shelf of Pokeballs and start releasing the inhabitants that resided within them, one by one, until they were all empty

"Ok everybody, breakfast time!"

The Pokemon didn't need to be told twice, several had already hopped out of the room and made their way down the stairs before Stiles could speak

Shaking his head fondly at their enthusiasm, he hurried after them, making his way downstairs and swinging into the kitchen

"Morning," his father greeted, not even bothering to look up from his newspapper

"Mornin' Pops," Stiles hummed, turning around and grinning as he reached down to scratch his father's Growlith behind the ears

"And good morning to you too Crcoket,"

_"Growl growl!!"_ the Pokemon greeted with just as much enthusiasm

"Stiles, listen... before the day goes on too much further, I think we need to have a talk," the sheriff said slowly, setting his newspapper aside and hooking two fingers through the handle of the coffee mug in front of him

"Oh? A talk about what?" Stiles asked innocently, turning to grab a bag of Poke-food out of the pantry

First he'd pour out some dry food to settle everybody, then he'd go on about making breakfast

"About-" his father paused, feeling something warm and fuzzy tickling his wrist and looking down to find a Minccino lapping up the coffee in his cup

"Dammit..." he grumbled, pushing the cup away and more or less relenting to let the little Pokemon have it

No offense to the Minccino, but he wasn't putting anything in his mouth that had had a Pokemon's tongue on it

"Stiles we really need to talk about all these Pokemon that are invading my house,"

"What do you mean?" his son asked innocently, starting to pour Poke-food into the long line of bowls along the wall by the doorway

"I mean-"

The sheriff didn't even get to finish his sentence, he was soon interrupted by Stiles gasping loudly, practically jumping as he peered through the glass sliding doorway of the kitchen

"OH MY GOD IT'S A ZIGZAGOON!" he shouted in a hushed voice

"Aw hell-"

"Dad do you know how long I've been waiting to catch one of these guys?!"

"No, and I don't guess it would matter anyway, since yo-"

Again, he didn't even get to finish, Stiles had already yanked a Pokeball out of the kitchen drawer and run out into the yard

Shaking his head slowly, he glanced down at the twenty-three Pokemon on the floor- including his Growlith- and sighed

Guess it was time to pick out a bowl for #24

 

~+~

 

Stiles was not a Pokemon trainer

He had wanted to be when he was younger, he had even gone out traveling with his freinds for about a year like most kids did- that was how he had acquired several of his Pokemon honestly, not to mention his Vulpix, who had been his starter, given to him by Professor Maple all those years ago...

But he had learned quickly that battling just wasn't his speed, in the end, he never could stand to see his Pokemon getting hurt, the worry and concern for their safety had become too much for him

He had breifly thought of going into a different type of competitive Pokemon feild, but nothing ever appealed to him, and he ultimately ended up just keeping Pokemon as pets, happy to care for them and raise them, he even helped a few evolve

In the end, his passion for Pokemon seemed to extend more to their well-being than some kind of fame and fortune that could be made from them

He had even developed his own special Poke-treat that could be eaten by both Pokemon and humans, that tasted great to both

Too bad actually trying to get said treat out there on the market was harder than anything he had ever tried before

That was why he was where he was now, currently on the train to Rhyme City, like he was ever morning, commuting to a dead-end barista job so he could atleast afford to keep _trying_ to pursue the dream of getting his treats marketed to the world...

Sighing quietly, he leaned his head back and stared out the window, petting Belle absently as Leia slept in the seat next to him

He shouldn't be so down on his job, really

It wasn't everyone who was blessed enough to not only be able to bring their Pokemon to work with them, but who's Pokemon were actually able to help with the job too

He should be happier, he just.... wasn't

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Stiles glanced up, staring in mild surprise at the man in front of him

He was... fucking gorgeous...

Tall, with dark hair and hypnotic green eyes, a somewhat thick beard and a leather jacket

...

And ofcourse the Pikachu perched on his shoulder and the.... wolf-like creature by his side

"Oh um, sure, go ahead, what kinda Pokemon is that?" Stiles asked curiously, glancing down at the wolf-resembling creature who hopped into the seat next to the stranger and curled up

"A Lycanroc, Dusk Form," the stranger replied easily, setting his messenger bag on the floor and bending down to take a book out of it as his Pikachu curled up in his lap

"Lycanroc.... yeah I think I've heard of those, didn't one win the tournament in Sinnoh last month? Looked different from your's though,"

"Yes, Ruby Lucas won that region, she has two Lycanroc, one in Midday Form- the one you're thinking of, who beat the Charizard and won the competition- and one in Midnight Form," he explained, reaching into his bag again and pulling out a little red booklet- ...

"Ohh you have a Pokedex?! Are you a trainer!?" Stiles asked excitedly

"No, I wanted to be as a kid but... I work at my family business now, it was too stressfull watching my Pokemon get hurt,"

"Feeling's mutual, that's what happened to me," Stiles smirked back, taking the Pokedex and leaning back as he listened to it read off information about Lycanrocs

"So what do you do now?" the stranger asked curiously, his Pikachu having flopped down in his lap for a belly rub at this point

"Oh I'm a barista, it's not... my favorite gig, but you know, pays atleast some of the bills,"

Not all of them, ofcourse, he still lived with his dad

Though he knew part of that was merely due to how much money he kept bleeding into a business that clearly wasn't going anywhere any time soon...

"I actually want to own my own business, I have this great Poke-treat that's both healthy _and_ tastes good to Pokemon and humans alike, but selling it is health on earth," he explained, offering the Pokedex back to the stranger

The man nodded slowly, his fingers scritching absently back and forth on his Pikachu's belly as the electric mouse's foot kicked absently in reflex

"That's pretty cool, though I'm sorry to hear it isn't selling, but I'd love to try it sometime,"

Those were the magic words that Stiles was waiting to hear, eagerly reaching into the backpack by his feet and pulling out a small container of Poke-treats

They somewhat resembled a mix between Pokeblock and Pokepuffs, being textured more like Pokeblock but having a bigger variety of designs like Pokepuffs

The stranger took two of them, feeding one to his Pikachu- who seemed _thrilled_ to have it- and eating the other himself

"Wow, these are really good, do you have any on you to sell?"

Now _those_ were the magic words that he almost never heard, beaming like a ray of sunshine as he eagerly reached into his bag and pulled out two different sized boxes- one small, travel-sized, and the other much larger, like a box of cereal

"I'll take both,"

Stiles' jaw was on the floor now, he never encountered anyone who wanted anything but the travel size, and even that was pretty freaking rare!!

He hadn't even asked the price- and that had NEVER happened before!

"U-Um, yeah!! Yeah sure! Ok, sure, yes!"

"Um, that'll be P15,"

Without hesitation, the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, then handed the money to Stiles, clearly having no problem with it

Stiles smiled awkwardly, his face slightly red as he handed over the boxes, watching the stranger put them in his messenger bag

"Where are you currently selling?"

"I'm not, unfortunately, I keep trying to find places to sell but no matter what I do, I can't seem to make a go of it, I have no idea why, nobody wants to take a chance on me, even if they like my product,"

"That's really too bad..." the stranger frowned

"Are you with a company or...?"

"Well not quite, I mean, I'm my own boss and everything, and I sell out of my pocket, but I do also sell through PokeCook Inc, where you can order it for a little more than what I'm selling it for, or you can get it in bulk, they also have a holesale option,"

The stranger kept nodding, considering it for a moment

"Do you have a business card?"

"O-Oh, yeah, yes!" he grinned, eagerly reaching into his wallet and pulling out a business card to hand to the stranger, as well as another Poketreat

"Um, if you wanted to give one to your Lycanroc,"

The stranger glanced over, noticing that the Lycanroc was already asleep, and nodded politely

"I will when he wakes up, thank you," he promised, setting the treat in a pocket in his bag, as well as the business card

Wow, this was more progress than Stiles had ever had before

He hoped that this guy would be a regular customer....

"Do you have different flavors?"

"Um, I'm working on that now, but the production costs are pretty high so I have to stick to what I currently have as of now, wich is just Leppa Berry flavored,"

"Mm... I see," the stranger replied slowly, moving his hand up to start scratching his Pikacu behin the ears

"I wish you all of the luck in the world wit that, you also said that you're a barista, I assume in Rhyme City, a that's where the train is heading, what cafe` are you working at?"

"Oh um, Halechu Cafe`, ever been there? It's really neat, it's kinda like a cat cafe` but for Pokemon,

"That _does_ sound like a fun place, do you enjoy working there?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's nice, it's a good place and it has good people and I really like Ryme City, I've got nothing against Halechu, trust me, I just... wish that I was able to support myself on my own business you know? I want to make Poketreats my main business, I want to spread them all over the place, I want Poketreats to become the next big thing, not for any financial reasons, but because I think it's a good product that alot of people and Pokemon could really use and I'd hate to see it go to waste just because I suck at advertising,"

"You know I agree with you,"

Now that really took Stiles by surprise, he usually got people saying that the treats were good, but rarely did they seem to get invested like this

"This is a good idea, especially for trainers who have to travel so much, it can really cut down on supplies if they can bring snacks that both they and their Pokemon can eat, you definitely deserve for this to become a hit,"

"Oh... well um... thank you..."

Unfortunately, much to Stiles' absolute horror, the train came to it's stop, and he and his new freind were forced to part

"I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you later,"

Stiles just nodded slowly as the stranger's Lycanroc yawned and jumped down from the seat, his Pikachu scurrying back up to his shoulder as the guy stood up

"It was nice meeting you,"

"Y-Yeah, you too,"

Maybe Stiles could look him up on social me-...

Wait....

He didn't even know the guy's name!!

"Wait a sec! What's your name!?"

Ahh shoot... too late... the guy was already gone...

"Damn..."

 

~+~

 

"I've got a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino and a Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino for Viktor!"

_"Glaceon!"_

Blinking, Stiles grinned down at the Glaceon who had jumped onto the counter

"Hey there lil' guy, you know I have a Glaceon myself," he noted

In fact, his Glaceon- Elsa- was responsible for helping brew iced drinks

"Really? That's pretty neat," noted the white-haired man in front of Stiles

"Yeah, her name's Elsa,"

"How cute!" the stranger beamed, picking up the drinks

"Mine is named Winter, not very creative I know, but eh.. oh! And I also had the bag of Pokeblock!"

Ah right, Stiles had forgotten that

"Yache Berry right? Sorry, sometimes I get distracted by all the Pokemon,"

"No no it's ok," Viktor chuckled, nodding to Winter as she picked up the bag in her teeth and hopped off of the counter

"Thank you!! See you later!" he hummed, spinning on his heel

"Yuurii! I've got the drinks!"

Stiles only sighed, his shoulders lowered as hestared at the variety of people and Pokemon in front of him, he wished that he could just spend all day getting to know the Pokemon, getting to play with them and interact with them, it sucked that he was stuck behind the counter...

"Hi!"

Blinking out of his stupor for the moment, Stiles forced himself to pay attention to the customer in front of him, smiling tiredly at the cute blonde and the Skitty that was resting on her shoulder

"Um, can I please get an Espresso Frappuccino with wipped cream and a Chocolate Cookie Crumble Creme Frappuccino, with a Sweet Deluxe Pokepuff and - .. um... do you have a recommendation for what kind of Pokepuff you'd give to a Liepard?"

"Well they're all different... but my freind Lydia's Liepard likes the Mocha best,"

"Then a Mocha Deluxe too, thank you!"

"Sure," Stiles chuckled softly, turning to look down at the small pool of water at his feet

"Ok Ariel, water please,"

Suddenly, a Vaporeon appeared in the pool, stepping out and shaking the water free from her body before leaping up onto the counter and heading to the coffee maker

"Ohh that's so neat!! Your Pokemon help you make coffee?" the blonde asked excitedly

"Yep, is this your first time in Ryme City?"

"It is actually, I'm here with my girlfreind on a story, everything here is just... wow!! So amazing! National City is nothing like this Pokemon wise, I mean, we have them, but they're just not .... so _free_ ,"

"Yeah, I'm from Beacon Hills but I commute here every day just because this place is so cool, I kinda wanna move here honestly," he noted as pulled two pastries out from the case next to him and set them on the counter

"Oh and what's the name for the order?"

"Oh! Kara!"

"Kara, got it," he nodded, turning back to the coffee maker

He was relieved that the cafe` was only moderately full today, it made it easier to deal with that Kira was out sick

"Elsa, ice?" he called down to the Glaceon on the ground as he started working on the Frappuccinos

"Ariel for a Vaporeon and Elsa for a Glaceon? That's _adorable_ ,"

"Thanks, I named all of my Eevees after Disney princesses, I thought it would be clever,"

"Oh you have more than just the two?" Kara asked curiously

"Yeah, I've got nine, my mom's Eevee and all eight of the evolved forms, I wanted to be an Eevee trainer specifically when I was a kid,"

"Oh that's so neat! Did you ever try it? I never was interested in training, I always just wanted them as pets," Kara confessed

"Nothing wrong with that, that's how I am now, I've got a bunch of Pokemon but I'm just raising them as pets now, and ah.. yeah, I gave it a try, but it just wasn't for me, I'm actually trying to create my own business, I have this thing called Poketreats that are edible to both Pokemon and humans- I mean, they _taste good_ to both, you know?- and they're healthy too,"

"Really? That sounds so neat! Do you have any on you?"

Stiles' face lit up, grinning excitedly

This must really be his lucky day!

"Yeah I do actually, just uh, hang on a sec!"

"Aurora, grab the Poketreats for me will you?"

The Espeon who had been resting in the corner rose her head up, stretching before leaping towards the backroom to go get the Poketreats from Stiles' bag

"She'll be back in a second," Stiles smiled awkwardly, handing over the drinks and the pastries as Kara paid for the order

He just hoped that Aurora didn't take long, he knew that when he was trying to sell to someone, the key to actually getting a sale was speed, the longer you gave people to think things over, the less likely they tended to be to buy it

Luckily though, just as Kara was putting her wallet away, Aurora jumped back out to the main cafe`, carrying the sample baggie of treats in her mouth

"Thanks buddy," Stiles beamed, reaching down to grab the bag and picking out two treats to hand to Kara and her Skitty

Kara sampled her own, then fed the other to her Skitty, and judging by their expressions, they clearly were quite fond of the treats

"These are amazing!! How much for a box?"

"Five for a small box, ten for a large,"

Kara didn't seem to waste any time, handing over a ten and watching with slight amusement as Stiles lit up

Technically he really wasn't supposed to be selling his own products here but... well, no one was around to rat him out so fuck it

"Aurora?"

The Espeon gave a quiet mewl of approval before darting back to the back room and returning moments later with the box of treats

Stiles was _elated_

Only a little past noon and he'd already made P25 off of his treats alone!!

That wasn't alot of money, mind you, but it was huge progress considering the amount he usually made off of his treats in a day- wich was nothing

Having a small business was hard, ok?

"Thank you!" Kara beamed as Stiles handed her the box

"No no, trust me, thank YOU!"

By some miracle, there wasn't another customer directly behind Kara, he actually had a break for once

Huh, that almost never happened...

Just as he was preparing to make a cup of coffee for himself, however, someone else walked in, thus ending the little break he had been preparing to take

He couldn't complain once he saw who was entering though

It was the guy from the train!!

"Hi," he greeted, his Pikachu and his Lycanroc still out and about with him, evidently

"Hi!! Um, I forgot to get your name earlier,"

"Derek, and according to your business card, your name is Stiles?"

"Yep, that's right, what can I get ya'?"

"Black coffee, large,"

"You got it," he nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the Pokemon behind him

"Ariel, you know what to do,"

The Vaporeon gave a little coo of agreement before heading over to the coffee maker and getting started on Derek's order, leaving Stiles with a little bit time to ~~flirt~~ talk to him

"So did you come all the way here to see me or did you just feel like getting coffee?"

"I was looking for you, I wanted to see you again," Derek confirmed quickly, much to Stiles' delight

"I wanted to see if you chatted up my company as much wile you were here as you did on the train,"

"Oh,"

....

"Wait what!?"

His company!? So that.... that meant that ...

"You mean.... _this_ is your family business!?"

"Correct,"

Stiles felt like his chest was going to combust, the blood had drained from his face, his heart was pounding and his life was flashing before his eyes

....

_Shit_...

"Look, um, about earlier, I want you to know that I LOVE my job here, I mean seriously, this is the BEST job, I love it, and I would never want to give it up-"

"Stiles, calm down, I'm not going to criticize you or take your job away for wanting to have your own career, not to mention sell your own product,"

Derek said it with amusement, and Stiles took that to mean that he was atleast probably telling the truth

"O-Oh... well then um... good, that's good,"

"Actually quite the opposite, I wanted to make a business proposition to you,"

"A... business proposition?" Stiles echoed with surprise, eyebrows raising, what kind of business proposition could Derek Hale offer to an employee with minimal experience and no college years under his belt...?

"Yes, I took my sister some of your Poketreats, she thinks they're just as excellent as I do, I was hoping you might be interested in letting us sell some,"

... What? Seriously?

Was this real? This couldn't be real....

"You.... seriously?"

"Seriously, we'd like to sell some in our cafe`, start it off here in the Ryme City location and if it goes well, expand to our other locations, there is a condition though, we don't think we can sell very many if they're all the same flavor, so we'd like to invest in the company, just a small percentage, to give you what you need so we can expand the flavor list, Laura and I predicted that we need a variety of atleast five,"

"Yes!!" Stiles nearly screamed immediately

"Yes yes yes, absolutely yes! 100%!!"

"Well I'm glad that you're enthusiastic," Derek laughed pleasantly, smiling sweetly at the barista

"Oh um... your coffee is ready," Stiles mumbled a bit shyly, turning around and grabbing the cup off of the counter, grinning nervously as he handed over the drink

"Thank you, listen... I, unfortunately, have to be on my way to a meeting, and I can see customers are starting to line up behind me so ... why don't we finish this conversation tonight, over dinner?"

"Dinner... yes, yes absolutely, um, I get off at five,"

Though Derek probably already knew that

"Then I'll be here to set up the date at four-thirty, sound like a plan?"

"Fuck yeah,"

"Good," Derek noted as he grabbed his coffee and turned to start heading out of the shop

"Then it's a date,"

"Yeah... wait wait!!" Stiles called suddenly, prompting the other man to turn around

"When you say 'date', do you mean like a .... date-date or ... a dinner meeting that's all business?"

"I suppose that would depend,"

"On?"

"On what ever you prefer,"

Stiles grinned, breathing a quiet sigh of releif and happiness as his shoulders sagged and his expression softened

"Then it's a date,"


End file.
